La vie en rose ou en noir
by legroupe
Summary: Un garçon, Troy , et une fille, Gabriella, se rencontre tombe amoureux. Banal je sais. Mais la suite de leur histoire n'est pa du tout banal...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde voici ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de vocabulaire n'y faite pa attention merci lol.

La vie.

Capitre 1: La rencontre

La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, nous le savons tous mais personne n'y croit vraiment. Les gens font des tas de choses dangereuses sans en mesuré les conséquences. Je faisais parti de ces gens. Ceux qui sortent tout les week end faire la fête; boivent un maximum pour se sentir flotter, et avoir le courage d'aborder quelques filles dans le but de passer une bonne fin de soirée. Leur est rythmé par l'alcool et le sex.

Cette période ne dure, normalement pas, toute une vie. La mienne c'est arrêté à mes 19 ans, lors d'un anniversaire. Je n'étais pas en forme alors je n'avais bu que trés peu. Et là je la vis. Mon meilleur ami vint ma présenter sa petite soeur adoptive. Elle avait l'air timide, mais se qui m'attira le plus chez elle, c'est son regard marron chocolat, à la fois transperçant et pétillant.

Ce n'était pas du tout dans mon caractère de penser de cette façon. Depuis 2 ou 3 ans je joue les blasés et les machos.

Ah oui! Vous devez vous demander qui je suis. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance mais je vais tout de même vous éclairer. Mon nom est Troy Bolton, je viens d'une famille au revenu moyen mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Chad mon meilleur ami Chad a une famille très...comment dire, assez stricte. Ses parents le laisse faire se qu'il veut mais sa soeur doit elle avoir une conduite irréprochable. Pour vous dire c'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je la vois. Elle a 16 ans et c'est une file qui réussi presque tout ce qu'elle fait.

Chad est toujours emballé par une soirée qu'il se sente bien ou mal. C'est donc moi qui ce soir là c'est occupé de sa soeur Gabriella.

De 23h à 4-5h du matin nous avons discuté de tout, de rien, de nos vies. J'ai senti qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse, les contraintes que ses parents lui imposé lui gaché toute son adolescence. La seul personne qui faisait tout son possible pour la changé de son quotidien est Chad. La façon dont elle parle de son frère montre qu'ils sont très proche.

Nous l'avons d'ailleurs cherché durant 1h pour le retrouver se tenant à une branche d'arbre car il avait du mal a se tenir debout. Je les ai ramenait chez eux et j'ai aidé Gabriella à porter Chad jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

"bon ben il se fait tard je vais y aller". C'est tou se que j'ai trouver à dire à ce moment précis. j'aurais pu lui demandé ses coordonnées mais non. Quel idiot!! Gabriella avait l'air plus doué de moi pour s'exprimer et elle me dit d'une voix légère:

"Merci pour cette soirée"

Et elle me sourit avant de fermer la porte. Je ne lui ai même pas répondu, trop occupé à regarder son sourire. C'était le plus radieux sourire que j'eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie.

Voila pour le premier chapitre dite moi se que vous en pensé biz a tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre je vais les enchainer assez vite si vous n'aimez pas dite le moi je m'arrêterais.

La vie en rose ou en noire.

Chapitre 2: Le temps passe.

L'été 1982 s'écoulat et la rentrée scolaire arriva. Dans notre bande de copain nous avions tous redoublé une fois. Et cette année nous entrions en dernière année avec un seul objectif réussir nos examens. Je n'espère pas une mention, je voudrais juste avoir mon diplome du premier coup si possible. Pouvoir partir du lycée serait une satisfaction pour nous.

Notre lycée n'est pas comme ceux que l'on voit dans les films, non.

Il est tout à fait normal avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés; comme le self par exemple, on doit réussir a y manger 1 fois sur 4.

Pendant que je regarde les listes d'élèves Chad me sautte dessus et me dit:

"-Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai réussir à faire!

-Non quoi?

-Ma soeur ne vas pas faire son année dans sa pension habituelle mais ici, dans ce lycée."

Il me la montra du doigt, elle était dans un coin, elle avait l'air perdue. Avant d'aller la rejoindre je regardais la liste de ma future classe. Toute notre petite bande était rassemblé, et en dessous du nom de Chad jevis celui de Gabriella.

Bien entendu elle avait sauté une classe, elle passait sa vie à travailler, c'est pour cela quelle se retrouvé au même niveau que nous.

En bref une nouvelle année scolaire commencé et je ne suis pas très rassuré de la tournure qu'elle pourrait prendre.

Au bout de trois mois Gabriella s'était bien adapté au lycéeet c'était la seule seule fille qui n'avait presque que des amis garçons. Elle était toujours avec nous et je dois avouer que cela ne ma déranger guère.

Les vacances de noël approchait à grand pas et nous avions déjà prévu une fête pour le jour de l'an.

Vous devez vous demander comment ma relation avec Gabriella avait évolué; et bien tout était parfait. J'étais son confident elle était la mienne et Chad n'arrétait pas de faire des sous entendus sur la nature de notre relation.

La veillle des vacances de noël je pris mon courage à deux mains et au moment de nous dire à bientot je me suis lancé:

"-Euh...Gabriella sa te diré d'aller manger un morceau et d'aller voir un film après?

-Oui avec plaisir, quand?" Elle me répondit sans hésitation se qui ma perturbat un peu.

"-Et bien demain par exemple?

-Ok pas de problème tu passes me prendre chez moi à 18h30?

-D'accord à demain alors?

-Oui à demain salut".

Et elle parti. Chad arriva et me félicita, son point fort s'était d'espionner des conversations. Il me dit que ces parents étaient parti dan les îles et q'uils ne reviendraient que dans 3 seamines.

Mon objectif maintenant était de réussir mon rendez vous du lendemain.

Voila pour le deuxième chap espère que sa vous a plu. Je sais sa démarre doucement mais sa démarre lol biz.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou voici le chapitre suivant.

La vie en rose ou en noire

Chapitre 3: Le rendez-vous

Samedi 20 décembre 1982; 18h30. Je suis devant elle, je respire un coup et je sonne. Elle n'avait mis que peu de temps à m'ouvrir.

Nous sommes partis mangé un morceau et nos discussions ne tourné qu'autour de banalité. Malgré tout j'infiltrait dans la conversation quelques compliments pour qu'elle comprenne mes intentions.

Vers 21h nous étions au cinéma. C'était elle qui avait choisi le film; d'ailleurs je ne m'en rappel plus. J'étais trop occupé à la regarder. Je lui avait pris la main et elle n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul.

Le film se termina et je la reconduisit chez elle. Sur le pas de la porte, comme la dernière fois elle me dit avec un grand sourire, "Merci pour cette soirée".

Et là il fallait que je me lance, et je n'avait rien préparée. Tout se que je savais s'értait que je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de traditionnel. Elle savait ce que j'allais lui demander et je voulais l'impressionnée. Pas question que je dise "veux tu être ma petite amie" ou "veux tu sortir avec moi". Ma question devait reflété les profonds sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je me suis alors lancé:

"-Gabriella...est ce que sa te diré de commencé...avec moi... une histoire qui ne finirait jamais?"

Mon but fut atteint car elle resta bouche bée en ne disant qu'un seul "whoa".

"Dois-je prendre sa pour un oui?" demandai-je avec hésitation.

"Oui" me répondit-elle.

Le baiser que nous échangeames à ceux moment précis fut indescriptible.

C'est court je sais mais je continue xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite

Chapitre 4: Jour de l'an

Le réveillon du jour de l'an arriva. Une grande partie du lycée était invité dans un grand engard situé près d'un lac. J'avais amené Gabriella avec moi, toute la bande était là. Cela faisait 2 semaines que Gabriella et moi étions en couple. Tout ce passait pour le mieux, et on se voyait le plus souvent possible. J'avoue que l'absence de ses parents aidait beaucoup. Ce soir là j'était surexité, et je bus beaucoup... beaucoup trop.

Au douze coup de minuit je me tenait encore debout. J'ai embrassé Gabriella et j'ai repris quelque verre. Elle n'avait bu que de la limonade et me surveillé constament.

Vers les 3h du matin je me rapelle, à peu près bien sur, de ce qu'il s'est passé. Gabriella était parti aux toilettes et je senti tout d'un couo une grosse bouffée de chaleur. Je sais que je suis sorti m'aéré; mais ensuite je ne sais pa comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans le lac à un endroit ou je n'avais plus pied. Ensuite c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je crache de l'eau.

J'étais allongé dans l'herbe trempé et j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Gabriella, elle aussi trempé, pleuré au dessus de moi. Elle m'avait sauvé de la noyade; j'aurai pu mourir bêtement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Mais ele était là près de moi et je lui devait ma vie.

"Merci" dis-je faiblement.

"-Espèce de...espèce de...." Elle ne trouvé pas les mots pour exprimer sa colère.

"Tu pensais à quoi en allant dans le lac. Non mais tu te rend compte tu allais foutre ta vie en l'air et celle de ton entourage. Et moi t'y à penser une seconde!!!"

"Je suis désolé" c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire.

"Tu sais quoi tu vas me promettre quelquechose; si tu tiens un peu à moi tu ne bois plus à t'en rendre complètement soul ok?"

"Je te le promet."

L'année 1983 commencé déjà bien à mon avis.

Voila la suite bientot. xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou encore un autre.

Chapitre 5: 1983 parti 1

Je lui avais promis de ne plus boire autant et c'est se que je fis. J m'arrêtais à 2 bières et elle était très fier de moi.

L'année scolaire passa et mes résultats étaient assez bon; je dois dire qu'avec un prof particulier comme Gabriella on ne pouvais que réussir. L'enjeu des examens ne me stréssé plus comme auparavant.

Si je voulais résumé l'année 1983 de janvier à fin Mai je dirais qu'elle était merveilleuse, surtout au niveau sentimentale.

Gabriella m'avais présenté à ses parents qui m'avait accepté, difficilement, mais qui l'avait fait. J'en avais de même et mes parents l'avait accueillit les bras ouvert.

Nous avions quelques disputes comme n'importe quel couple mais nous arrivions toujours à nous réconcilier.

Le jour de son anniversaire, le 28 mai, je lui avait organiser une fête et un dîner en tête en tête. Je lui avait offert une bague en lui promettant de ne jamais la laisser tombé, d'être toujour la pour elle. Elle fut très touché et ce soir là elle m'offrit le plus beau cadeau qu'une fille puisse faire à un garçon. Elle m'offrit son âme, son corps, son amour; et en se 28 mai 1983 on s'était dit "Je t'aime" pour la première fois.

Vous devez vous dire, ce jeune homme à une vie de rêve. Mais j'aurais donner nimporte quoi pour que le temps s'arrête et que la suite des évènements n'arrive jamais.

Voila merci d'avoir lu xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Un dernier pour aujourd'hui.

Chapitre 6: 1983 partie 2

Tout le monde sait que l'on ne peut pas changer le passé, pourtant nous avons tous, au moins une fois dans sa vie, eu envie de changé quelque chose.

Notre lycée nous laissait 1 semaine sans allé en cours pour que l'on puisse réviser avant les examens.

L'avant veille de ces derniers, Chad organisa une fête. Il paya à toute la classe l'entrée de la boîte la plus proche.

Gabriella n'était pas là, elle passé le week end chez une amie.

La fête battait son plein et ce soir là je fis la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Je bus une puis deux bières mais je ne m'était arrêté là.

Je ne sais même plus combien j'en avais pris. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout tourné autour de moi. Chad et moi étions les seuls de la bande à avoir le permis; et comme je ne buvais que très peu voir plus du tout, c'était moi qui conduisait.

Chad avait bu autant que moi et quand je lui est dit que j'était bourré il me répondit:

"Ne tant fais pas c'est moi qui vous raccompagne ce soir, je n'ai pas beaucoup bu."

Dans l'état ou j'étais je ne pouvais analyser aucune situation, ni aucun mensonge...

Vers les 3h du matin nous montions dans la voiture. Nous étions cinq. Chad au volant, Zeke à côté; et Jason, Jared et moi à l'arrière.

Tout se passait bien nous chantions et Chad roulait assez correctement je crois, bon je vous l'accorde il roulait vite.

Malheureusement, il a eu la stupide idée de se mettre sur la voie de gauche. La seule chose que j'ai dite c'est "fait attention quand même", et lui ne m'avait pad entendu.

A partir de ce moment je ne me souvient pas de tout les détails. J'ai vu un camion arriver droit sur nous, Chad a voulu brusquement changer de voie et la dernière image que j'ai; c'est le platane.

Voila suspens lol xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde voila un autre chapitre.

Chapitre 7: Tout s'écroule

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, je suis dans une chambre toute blanche, ma mère est près de moi, Jason est sur le lit d'à côté avec sa mère. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits tout l'accident revint dans ma tête. Une infirmière arriva et nous dit que nous n'avions qu'une fracture à la jambe nous pourrions rentrée chez nous d'ici quelque heures. Elle parti et j'ai demandé à ma mère ou étais les autres.

Elle se mit à pleurer et me raconta.

Zeke a les deux jambes cassées, il va devoir rester longtemps en fauteuil roulant.

Et le pire arriva.

Peter étant au milieu et sans ceinture; avait traversé le pare brise et était... mort sur le coup.

Chad lui respiré encore à l'arrivée des secours, mais il est mort durant le trajet pour l'hopital.

Nous étions cette bande de 5 garçons depuis le jardin d'enfant. Et en quelques minutesnous étions plus que 3.

Je me mis à crier et à bouger dans tout les sens. Jason était tellement choqué qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Je savais au fond de moi qu'à partir de ce jour là rien ne serai plus pareil.

Je n'ai pas parlé pendant 2 jours. Et le lundi matin il fallait tout de même passé les examens.

Zeke n'est pas venu, il les passerait plus tard m'avait on dit.

Et Gabriella ma Gabby, n'était pas là non plus. Je ne l'avais toujours pas revu et cela m'inquiétait.

A la fin de la semaine l'enterrement de Chad et Jared avait lieu; c'était un samedi. Zeke,Jason et moi y sommes allés.

Après la cérémonie Gabriella était venu me voir, et m'avait amené à l'écart des gens.

"-Gabriella je suis...

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui conduisait? me dit-elle d'un ton froid.

"-Parce que j'avais trop bu.

-Espèce de salop, tu m'avais promis que tu n'exagèrerais plus.

-Mais c'était la fête et tu n'était pas là et...

-Ah parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute!

-Mais non mais...

-Il faut que je sois là constament à te surveiller comme un gamin!" Elle hurlait et pleurait à présent.

"-C'est toi qui aurait du conduire et mourir à sa place!

-Tu es en colère et c'est normal, tu ne peux pas penser sa.

-Si je le pense, et je te déteste, et sa jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Mais je suis désolé je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise.

-Heureusement!! La seule chose que j'ai à dire c'est que nous c'est terminé; pour notre histoire n'a jamais existé".

Elle me jeta la bague à la figure et parti en courant.

Moi je me suis assis dans un coin complètement perdu et j'ai éclaté en sanglot.

Voila tragique n'est ce pa biz xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Encore un autre!!

Chapitre 8: La vie continue malgré tout.

En une semaine j'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis et l'amour de ma vie. Je restais des journées entières à regarder mon plafond blanc .

La veille des résultats des exmens je reçu un colis. Une assez grande boite en carton, je l'ouvris; et à l'intérieur il y avait ds photos, des vêtements, des lettres et tout les cadeaux que je lui avait offert. Gabriella voulait m'oublié et me renvoyait mes présents, mes affaires laisé chez elle et tout nos souvenirs. J'avais mis sa bague dans sa boite d'origine et je la gardais constament avec moi.

Notre histoire était fini et je n'arrivais pas à mis faire.

Le lendemain je suis allé voir les résultats, et j'avais réussi. Je ne fis aucun sourire, je n'étais pas d'humeur. J' ai vu un couple qui ce sauté dans les bras et je me suis mis à imaginer que Gabriella était là. J'ouvris les yeux et malheureusement je suis toujours tout seul.

Mes parents étaient fier de moi, ils invitèrent toute la famille pour fêter l'évènement, mais moi je n'avais pas le coeur et la tête à la fête.

Ce soir là j'aurais du rester dans ma chambre mais pour faire plaisir à mes parents je suis rester à table avec tout le monde. Mon oncle aimait boire, et à chaque repas de famille il se retrouvait complètement soul. Et ce repas ne fit pas entrave à la tradition.

Nous étions tous dans le salon quand il m'attrapa,par l'épaule un verre de champagne à la main et il me dit:

"-Alors mon neveu, sourit un peu!

-Je n'en ai pas très envie.

-Oh c'est à cause de ton flirt qui ta laissé tombé?

-Entre autre oui.

-Il faut que tu tourne la page sur elle et tes copains.

-Comment tu peux dire sa?

-Ils sont morts c'est un fait, mais c'est de leur faute ils n'avait qu'a pas boire".

Et il se mit à rire. Moi je suis rentré dans une rage folle. Je lui ai pris son verre et je l'ai jeté contre le mur. Il a eu droit à toute les insultes qui m'ont traversé l'esprit, et ensuite je suis monté dans ma chambre pour me calmer.

Allongé sur mon lit je pris conscience que toute ma vie avait basculé en très peu de temps.

La vie ne tient qu'à un fil; cette phrase venait de prendre tout son sens pour moi.

Petit chapitre xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou juste un petit chap de transition.

Chapitre 9: Après ça

Que voulez vous fiare après une période comme celle là.

Je suis allé devant chez Chad et Gabriella. La maison était vendre et par la fenêtre je vis que tou était déjà vide.

Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de la contacter.

J'ai passé l'été à ne rien faire, à déprimer. J'allais tout les jours sur la tombe de Chad et Jared. Zeke et Jason je ne les voyaient plus. Quand nous étions tout les trois on ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Alors nous n'étions plus en contact.

Je ne me suis inscrit dans aucune université et je n'ai rien fait jusqu'en janvier. Je n'ai pas eu envie de fêter le nouvel an avec ma famille, je suis resté dans ma chambre à penser au "je te le promet". Ces quatre mots qui signifié tant pour elle, et que je n'ai pas su respecter.

Tout le reste de l'année j'ai fait des petits boulots pour me payer les études. Pour mes parents je n'étais qu'une ombre, je parlais peu et je ne passais pas de temps avec eux.

Depuis mon plus jeune âge je rêvais d'être journaliste. Alors en juin 1984 je me suis inscrit à la faculté. Après mon année "sabatique", et malgré le fait que je ne sois pas remis des évènements passés, je me suis décidé à me reprendre en main.

Travailler et réussir mes études étaient la dernière chose qui pouvait me motiver et peut-être me redonner goût à la vie.

Voila sé cour dsl xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Et un autre!!

Chapitre 10: 5 ans plus tard

Les années qui suivirent se ressemble. Je bossais sans m'arrêter, rien n'était plus importantque mes études; et c'est pour cela que je réussissais les examens chaque année.

Cele fait 5 ans que ma vie a basculé, et une journée du moi de mars, j'aperçus dans mon courrirer une lettre qui avait le cachet de mon ancien lycée. Je l'ouvirs et la lu.

"Bonjour, voila 5 ans que vous avez obtenu votre diplome. Pour

fêter l'évènement, le lycée organise une soirée en l'honneur des

anciens terminales de 1983. Votre présence nous fera plaisir".

Je ne savais pas si j'allais y aller, s'était encore trop dur. Mais en même temps la curiosité de voir se que les autres étaient devenu me motivais.

Il était possible que mes connaissance ne soient pas au rendez-vous au pire des cac je n'en irais.

Nous étions le samedi 10 mars 1988 et je me rendais au lycée; j'étais très nerveux.

En entrant dans la salle je mesuis vite mis dans un coin un verre de jus de fruit à la main; et j'observais. Je reconnaissais certaines personnes, et puis je vis Zeke et Jason, ils avaient l'air d'aller bien.

Au bout d'une demi heure, j'étais toujours dans mon coin, trop peur d'affronter le regard des autres. Et puis elle arriva. Elle, cette fille, ou plutot cette femme. Elle était encore plusbelle que dans mes souvenirs. Une parie de moi voulait aller la voir et une autre essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

Au bout d'un moment, je suis sortis m'aéré l'esprit. Je me suis dirigé vers le banc ou toute la bande se retrouvait à chaque récré é permanence. Nos noms étaient gravés; de voir les prénoms de Gabriella, Chad et Jared me fit mal au coeur. Je me suis assis et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai senti une présence en face de moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai dit:

"-Salut

-Salut"

Elle m'avait répondu et pour moi cela voulait dire qu'elle ne me détestait pas autant qu'auparavant. Elle s'est assise à côté de moiet là un long silence s'est installé. Je n'osait rien dire de peur de la faire fuir encore un fois mais malgré sa je me suis lancé:

"-Qu'est ce que tu devins?

-Je fais ma cinquième années d'études j'aimerais devenir professeur d'histoire géographie.

-Tu y arriveras j'en suis sur".

Je lui ai dit se qe je faisais, elle me répondit la même chose. Nous étions tout deux génés et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle décida de partir. Je lui ai demandé si on allait se revoir, et elle m'avait répondu:

"Oui mais tout ne pourra pas être comme avant".

Et elle partie. Je suis restais encore un peu à la soirée et j'ai discutais avec Zeke et Jason. Ils allaient partir à l'étranger pour continuer leur étude.

Le soir en rentrant chez moi j'ai repensé à cette soirée, et en fin de compte elle n'avait pas été si mal que sa.

Et voilou xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Plus que 5 chapitres.

Chapitre 11: 2 ans après

Deux ans après cette réunion des anciens élèves, je constatais que ma vie était plûtot stable. J'avais trouver une place de critique de film dans un journal assez connu et depuis un an je vivais avec une jeune et jolie fille du nom de Kelsi.

Si je vous disais que j'étais amoureu, je mentirais. Je suis attaché à elle, je l'adore, mais chaque jour j'ai une pensée pour Gabriella.

D'ailleurs j'étais parfois en contact avec elle. Nous avions chacun nos coordonnées personnels; et de temps à autre nous prenions des nouvelles de nos vies.

Et puis la nuit que je déteste le plus arriva. Chaque année je ne dors pas,je tourne encore et encore dans mon lit. Les images de la nuit du 14 juin 1983 défile en boucle dans ma tête, je voie Chad et Jared, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore là. Je me suis levais, j'ai pris ma veste et une lampe de poche. Et je me suis rendu au cimetière pour leur parler.

En arrivant à proximité de la tombe de Chad, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un était déjà devant. C'était elle, Gabriella. Je me suis approchais; avec les lumières de nos lampres de poches respectives, je pus voir son visage, et surtout ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré, et à ce moment je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Je les prises dans mes bras et elle n'émis aucune objection à cela. Et puis sans rompre cette étreinte elle me demanda

"-Tu viens souvent ici?

-Au moins une fois par an et toi?

-Je n'y suis pas allé pendant 5 ans à cause du déménagement et de mes études, mais à présent je viens le plus possible".

Il y eu un silence et puis elle se mis à pleurer de nouveau. J'ai resserré l'étreinte et je lui répétais que j'étais désolé.

Quand elle fut calmé, elle se détacha de moi, regarda la tombe de Chad puis elle me fixa:

"-Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que je te pardonne".

Elle me tendit sa main et dit:

"Ami?

-Ami." Répondis-je en la lui serant.

Nous repartimes chacun chez soi; et je savais très bien qu'une amitié entre nous ne serait jamais possible.

Voila xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Encore un autre!!

Chapitre 12: Une relation impossible

Les moi passèrent ; Gabriella et moi sortions de temps à autre en "amis". Un jour elle m'appela pour me proposer d'aller au cinéma le soir. Je répondis positivement, mais ensuite, elle me demanda d'emmener Kelsi, et elle raccrocha. Je fus un peu désarsonné par sa requête, mais bon si elle le demende je le ferai.

Le soir, 10 minutes après notre arrivée, je vis au loin Gabriella qui tenait la main de quelqun.

"Salut je vous présente Nate mon petit ami. Nate je te présente Troy et Kelsi".

Il me serra la main en me disant enchanté, je lui répondis de même sans vraiment le penser.

A partir de ce moment nous ne faisions que des sorties à 4. Finis les tête à tête avec Gabriella. Cette dernière s'entendait très bien avec Kelsi même trop bien. Pendant ces rendez vous je cachais la jalousie qui me rongeais de l'intérieur. C'était ma Gabriella, coment pouvait-elle être avec se type. Bon il était simpa mais sa ne fait pas tout.

Et puis le28 mai 1991 arriva. Nous étions encore tout les 4 dans un restaurant, à fêter l'anniversaire de Gabriella. Je me souvient qu'à 23h précise, Nate pris la parole et s'adressa à Gabriella:

"Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, je ne ma vois pas vivre sans toi..." et bla bla bla. Mais qu'il est pathétique franchement, il reprend tout ce qu'il a entendu dans les films à l'eau de rose que Gabriella adore. Aucune originalité. Je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il disait. La dernière chose qu'il prononça dans son "discours" me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

"Gabriella Montez, veux tu m'épouser?"

Alors là c'est le bouquet. Je regarde Gabriella. Elle a l'air perdu. Elle fit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle me regarda comme pour voir ma réaction. Ses yeux avaient l'air de ma poser une question. Cherchait elle mon approbation?

Et puis le coup tomba.

"OUI" dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je sortis du resto sans caché ma colère.

Et encore lol xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Et re!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 13: L'explication

J'étais dehors sur le trottoir, à essayer de me calmer, quand elle arriva avec son horrible bague au doigt.

"-Troy qu'est ce que tu as, tu devrais être content pour moi, tu es mon ami et...

-NON!!" Hurlai-je

"-Non qoi? demanda t-elle effrayé

-Non je ne suis pas content et non je ne suis pas ton ami. Ouvre les yeux Gabriella nous ne pouvons pas avoir se genre de relation nous deux, c'est impossible. Chaque fois que je te vois avec lui sa ma done la nausée. Je rêverais d'être à sa place, ou plutot de reprendre la place que j'avais avant lui. Tu représentais et tu représentes encore et toujours ma vie. Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur par le passé mais cela n'arrivera plus. Le pire c'est que je sens que toi aussi tu penses cela. Je te connais par coeur, malgré toute ces années les expressions de ton visage reflètent se que tu ressens".

Tout en m'écoutant attentivement elle pleurait, puis elle dit:

"-Quest ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors?

- Il n'y a que deux issus, soit tu me choisis et on reprend tout à zéros, soit c'est lui qur tu choisis.

-Et si je choisis Nate qy'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Je l'accepterais, mais on ne sera plus en contactcar je ne le supporterais pas. Tu as le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu me pose un ultimatum????

-Oui, et si tu ne m'aimais plus sa ne serai pas difficile pour toi et tu ne pleurerais pas en ce moment".

Sur ce je l'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et elle répondis à mon baiser. Puis se recula.

"On ne peut pas faire sa" ma dit elle.

Elle retourna dans le restaurant. Kelsi me rejoigna quelque minutes plus tard et nous repartimes chez nous.

Mon futur dépendait, à présent, se Gabriella.

Alors après se chap sé la fin...xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 14: Fin 1

Je lui avait dis qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir; et même si je commencais à trouver que 2 mois c'est assez long je l'acceptais. Je voyais que Kelsi souffrait, elle aurait pu me quitter mais non, elle restait.

Un matin, en prenant mon courrier, une lettre attira mon attention. Gabriella me donnait rendez-vous au parc dans l'après midi. Ce parc nous y passions le plus clair de notre temps à l'époque. Je mis rendis et je la vis assise sur notre banc. A mon arrivée elle se leva.

"Salut. dis-je.

-Salut". Il y eu un long silence et puis elle pris la parole.

"-Je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne peux pas quoi?

-Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans toi".

Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

"-Mais je ne paus pas tout oublier et quitter Nate, alors je le choisis lui. Je suis désolé. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer".

A ce moment là je ne controlais plus rien, des larmes coulées le long de mes joues et ma Gabriella pleurait aussi.

"-Tu te maries quand?

-Demain, je ne t'ai pas invité je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Alors sa se termine comme sa, tu en es sur de toi?

-...Oui....

-Adieu Gabriella".

Je tournais les talons et partis. Je sentis que quelque chose m'aggripa le bras pour me retourner. Elle m'embrassa. Ce baiser avait le gout amer d'un adieu. Elle m'aimait, mais pas assez pour oublier.

"Adieu" dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

"Adieu Gabby" dis je dans un murmure2.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Gabriella. Quelques temps plus tard je me suis marié avec Kelsi. Nous avons eu trois enfants. Elle est heureuse, moi, on va dire que je le suis, en parti. J'ai appris que Gabriella était parti vivre à l'autre bout du pays. Je ne sais rien d'autre de sa nouvelle vie

Les erreurs que l'on fait peuvent changer entièrement notre vie Les miennes n'ont pas pu être oublier par l'amour de ma vie, alors j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans elle.

Voilà ma vie, pas très glorieuse je sais.

Elle n'est tout de même pas si mal, alors je l'accepte, et j'attend la fin.

Et voila, triste hein? xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Une autre fin le début est le même mais pas la suite.

Chapitre 15: Fin 2

Je lui avait dis qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir; et même si je commencais à trouver que 2 mois c'est assez long je l'acceptais. Je voyais que Kelsi souffrait, elle aurait pu me quitter mais non, elle restait.

Un matin, en prenant mon courrier, une lettre attira mon attention. Gabriella me donnait rendez-vous au parc dans l'après midi. Ce parc nous y passions le plus clair de notre temps à l'époque. Je mis rendis et je la vis assise sur notre banc. A mon arrivée elle se leva.

"Salut. dis-je.

-Salut". Il y eu un long silence et puis elle pris la parole.

"-Je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne peux pas quoi?

-Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans toi".

Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

"Je ne peux pas oublier se qu'il s'est passé; mais je peux l'acepter. J'ai dit à Nate que je le quittais il y a une semaine. Je t'ai choisi toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tout se qui compte c'est nous maintenant."

Je l'ai serré très fort dans mes bras. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'elle le choisisse. Nous nous sommes embrassés comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait. Je lui ai rendu sa bague et elle ne fus très heureuse.

J'ai quitté Kelsi quleques minutes plus tard. A ma grande surprise elle me dit qu'elle savait que sa allait arriver. Ce n'était pas normal que j'ai une photo de Gabriella et non d'elle dans mon portefeuille.

Gabriella et moi avons vécu au jour le jour pendant un temps puis nous nous sommes mariés. Ce fut l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie. De notre union naquit quatre enfants: Chad, Jared, Zac, et Vanessa. Une seule fille qui mène son papa par le bout du nez pendant que les trois petits monstres en font voir de toutes les couleurs à leur mère. Ils me ressemblent beaucoup.

Ma vie est telle que je me l'avais imaginé et surtout telle que je l'espérais. J'ai réussi à rattraper mes erreurs avec beaucoup de patience et d'espoir.

Je ne sait pas comment serait ma vie si elle ne m'avait pas choisi.

En tout cas Mr et Mme Bolton sont heureux, et précaunisent, à tout le monde, de profiter de tout les moments de notre vie.

Fin.

Voila c'est fini à vous de choisir celle que vous préfé


End file.
